


Reposession

by Icy_Blu



Series: Payment (BillDip) [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Evil Mabel Pines, Fluff and Angst, Gun Kink, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Nesting, Omega Dipper Pines, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu
Summary: After paying their Omega Mother's Debts the twin girls, known as Alcora and Affine Pines, Finally find out the horrible truth about their real parents.If only they didn't have to find this out by being held at gunpoint.





	1. Waking Up Today

A normal early morning on a normal summers day and Alcora was the first to wake in her shared small basement bedroom. She yawned on her lumpy bed and turned over to see Affine (Her twin sister) snoring loudly opposite the room. She hoisted herself up off of the bed and tied her dusty blonde hair up in a bun before waking Affine up. Her sister hated the mornings. She hated their daily chores too.

"Hurry up!" 

Alcora heard the yelling of their mother from upstairs. Impatiently waiting for her breakfast to be served. She jolted Affine awake and the two nine-year-old girls rushed off in their torn rags they called clothes to make up breakfast.

At the table, their mother, sister, and brother sat with smirks as they handed them breakfast. Soon after they were sent off to clean the house, again. Affine didn't mind the chores it's just Megan or Pearce did not have to do any. Mother gave them two bedrooms each and new expensive clothing every day. Hearing the sigh from Alcora across the room of the main study when they heard the front door open and the girls went stiff.

Father was home.

Affine let out a mumble that sounded like a curse under her breath and Alcora tried to keep the tears in her eyes. Ever since they can remember Father hasn't exactly loved them as he did with the others. He treats Megan like a princess and Mother too- even Pearce but not the twins. No, he did worse. Alcora bit down the thought as she glanced at the beaming bruise on her arm. Did Mother give her that or was it, father?

She lost count of who gave what. Affine wiped the tears from Alcora's eyes. Each twin had the same eye colors. One brown and one gold. Shaking violently Affine tried to calm her sister down but when the door opened to reveal a very drunken man the girls almost screamed.

Later that evening both walked in a slump back to their cold basement bedroom and passed Megan who stood smugly in the hallway. The thirteen-year-old brunette tripped Alcora over and laughed like a crow. Raging with fury Alcora was about to throw a punch at the bitch before a firm grip grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. 

"What the hell are you doing brat?!" Mabel yelled at her. Her diamond jewelry shaking from her fury. Alcora slumped and huffed.

She gripped her cheek when the sharp pain of a slap came across her butter kissed skin. She was not tan or pale- a mix. When she asked mother about it she told her that her father was a dark man. She was racist about him and Alcora didn't ask any further. 

"Don't you dare hit my daughter!"

"But I'm your daughter too!"

"Yeah well, I wish you were never born you stupid girl!" Mabel huffed dragging Megan away to buy her shoes to cheer her up. Alcora wasted no time in running down the basement stairs crying. Jumping on her lumpy bed she hugged her dirty pillow and rocked herself to sleep.

She was sure her mother was not always like that. She can faintly remember someone singing to her once and holding her tiny hand through a blurry glass box. Why was she so mean to her now?

"I want to get out of here." She muttered before falling asleep.


	2. Escaping Torture To End Up In Hell

"Come on we need to Go!" Affine shook Alcora out of her disturbed sleep. Her sister woke up in a cold sweat and looked to Affine with confusion. She got out of bed hissing as the cold hit her bare feet and then Alcora put on her worn out shoes. The twins grabbed everything they could in their cold damp basement bedroom and put it in a cloth bag they made from an old tattered blanket. Each twin then crept upstairs and out of the door before sprinting across the garden in the darkness of the night. All they could hear was the harsh panting of their breaths as they made their escape from their captors.

"Where do we go?!" Affine yelled following her twin across the forest path. "WE'VE NEVER BEEN OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE!" She screamed and Alcora stopped dead in her tracks.

"Anything is better than there." She muttered clutching her shoulders. Affine nodded in agreement as the two walked the rest of the way into Gravity Falls town. 

Dawn was upon them when the golden rays of the sun caught the buildings and eventually the park seat the two twins were sleeping on. After the morning had claimed the land they walked into town and found many stores open. Affine spotted a bake sale cart out in the center of the town square and so she smirked slyly. "Don't-"

But it was too late. Affine ran tot he cart swiped up a loaf of bread and ran away with the man chasing her until he had no more energy to run after the small child. Alcora caught up to her and the two shared the bread loaf behind a damp alleyway. They were starving and had nowhere else to run to besides back home. But Alcora was not giving up just yet as she stood up and began walking North of the town. Eventually, the girls came across a large docking area where the cargo ships would bring supplies and merchant things to the town. Alcora grinned and ran up to the docking bridge with Affine stuttering nervously after her.

"We can't just get on a giant boat!" She hissed trying to pull Alcora back but the twin was demanding it would be way better than being forced into bed with 'father' again. Affine paused and before Alcora could plead she pushed her sister behind some crates on the ship and they waited until they sailed off.

The trip was rocky and very cold. Affine swore she saw Alcora get sea sick at one point. Even if she denied it multiple times. The ship was heading South from what the girl could tell and they both dozed off into a slumber when the cold never bothered their already numb skin.

A giant loud horn on the ship jolted the two awake in the morning when the ship hit the dock of a new town and the girls scrambled out of their position when a large man dressed in black moved the crates out of the way.

"What do we have here eh?" He said in a gruff voice. The girls would have replied politely if it wasn't for the gun in his hand. "Let's see what he makes of this then." He spat and grabbed Alcora by the hair with Affine screaming- no pleading to let them go. But it was no use.

The girls were shoved into a car and driven off with a gun pointed directly at Alcora who had tears streaming down their face. Once the car stopped the girls screamed when the car door opened and they fell onto the dirt pathway of a huge estate in the middle of the woods. Alcora looked up dizzily to find a teen around 14-years-old with brown neatly gelled hair, tanned skin and dressed smartly looking down at them with a smirk. His eyes pierced through the girls' souls when their eyes widened at the small gun he had in his hand.

"If it isn't Alcora and Affine Cipher." He laughed to himself- obviously trying to keep back an emotional breakdown. He could see their shared birthmark on their wrist each twin had. A small shape of a constellation and he recognized their eye color from anywhere. He was obviously very observant.

Cipher? That was not their last name.

"Blaze what the hell are you doing!?" A yell came from across the pathed estate grounds.

The girls began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the girls got on a ship that was importing illegal weapons to Bill's mafia and now they ended up at the mercy of Blaze William Cipher.
> 
> I wonder what he turned out to be like? Any guesses?


	3. The Blazing Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze is not happy about this new arrangement.

"Blaze put the fucking gun down now!" A figure ran over to the teen and snatched the gun before grabbing his ear tightly and boy did this guy not look happy. "What the fuck have I told you about guns young man!" 

"Mom stop!" The teen Known as Blaze whined as his mother pulled on his ear and glared at him. "I'm not a kid anymore! Stop being so fucking overprotective you're suffocating me!" He yelled wiggling out of the Omega's grip. He glared at the Omega and back at the girls with narrowed hate-filled eyes, mainly directed at the twins. He let out a low growl and stomped away kicking the dirt as he went back inside the estate mansion with a hand through his ruffled chocolate locks of hair.

"Blaze Get back here!" He yelled but the Teen had already gone back inside. He looked at the shivering and cowering girls with a sorrowful expression before a gunman in black was about to kick them up off the ground. The Omega hissed at the man and told him to start unloading the weapons into the basement.

Affine looked up at the Omega dressed in a tightfitting black shirt and jeans that contoured to his curves. His shoes were black sleek high heels and on his shoulders was a black blazer on his shoulders. A small chain necklace around his neck with a small blue Pinetree gemstone at the bottom. Brown curly hair that matched his watery doe brown eyes as he stared at the girls in front of him. whimpering he knelt down to touch one of the girls who flinched back.

"I won't hurt you Affine." He said gently as he cupped her scratched cheek gently.

"H-How do you know my name?" She asked narrowing her two colored eyes. 

"It's a long story." He cried tears falling to the dirt.

After the whole situation, the Omega brought them inside to be washed, fed and changed into something more suiting other than rags. The girls were confused but Alcora faintly knew what was going on. It was confirmed when the Omega sat them down in a lounge. Each girl holding a glass of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows while the Omega had to think of what to say.

"I- Don't know how to explain this." He said shyly rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-Your mother, Mabel as you called her. Isn't your mother." He mumbled.

"What?" Affine said mouth gaping in shock. "Then who is she?!" 

Wincing in guilt the Omega sighed. "Your Aunt." 

"Our Aunt? So Megan is our cousin- Not sister?" Alcora asked setting the mug down on the glass coffee table. 

"Yes." The other replied wiping tears with a tissue. "That man you said was your father- Is not even related to you by blood." 

"I knew it." Affine hissed under her breath. "So why does Moth- I mean Auntie Mabel hate us so much?"

Silence.

"Because Of me." The Male Omega cried into his hands. "I'm So sorry." He sobbed. "I didn't mean to do it- I was just scared and I shot her mate and we had to go on the run and leave you behind I- I wanted to come back for you but I couldn't. It was too late by the time I did..."

"Wait, hold up! You shot someone!?" Alcora yelled flinching back on the sofa. "Who!?"

"Aunt Mabel's previous mate- My sister in law." He muttered.

"You're our Uncle?" The girls asked but when he looked up speechless. He said some words which made their world spin.

"No." A pause. "I'm your mother." 

Silence.

"You left us?" Alcora whispered.

"I-I Didn't mean-"

_After Pacifica fell to the ground Dipper's head went dizzy and before anyone could lunge at them Mabel let out a strangled cry before falling to her knees before her dead Omega. The fury she looked at Dipper with swore revenge. Wendy tried to approach the three in front of them but Dipper yelled._

_"Stay away from us! Don't you dare follow-" He heard himself snarl pointing the gun before grabbing Blaze who was shaking in shock horror. The Five-year-old followed his parents down some streets and to an abandoned car when Bill managed to start the engine. "Wait!" Dipper yelled stopping him from driving any further._

_"What!?" He yelled obviously in a panic._

_"We can't leave."_

_"Pinetree If we don't leave they will arrest us!"_

_Dipper cried. "If we leave- we leave them behind!"_

_Bill growled grabbing the Omega's face to knock some sense into him. "If we DON'T leave they will take Blaze too!" He yelled and stopped Dipper from crying. "We are going to Canada so buckle up- We will come back for them I promise. My Great Grandfathers estate is there. We can set up our base since it's well abandoned."_

_Dipper cried silently as he watched the trees go by on their trip. Blaze saw the hurt of losing the twins but if it meant he can have his parents to himself. So be it._

"You came back for us?" Alcora asked not wanting to look at the upset Omega.

"I did. But you were gone." 

"Why didn't you go back to Gravity Falls then?" Affine asked clutching her sister's hand.

"I couldn't have shown my face after what I did." 

"Your a murderer," Alcora asked.

"No. I'm engaged to a Mafia boss." Dipper laughed to himself. "What has my life turned into?" He muttered.

"Will you send us back?" They asked with a hint of fear. Looking up at them as if they were ridiculous.

"Hell no!" Dipper said. "I just got you back now you think I'm about to send you to those nut jobs?!" He asked. 

"Then what will you do with us?"

Silence.

"I would keep you. But I understand if you don't want to stay- I don't deserve it."

A pause.

"I want to!" Alcora blurted out. "Don't send me ack p-please!" She broke down in a sob. "Please Mommy Don't send me back to them- I-I'd rather die!"

Dipper stared, stunned. "I wouldn't dream of it." He said but before he could say anymore he felt a thud at his chest where Alcora lunged at him in a hug.

"Promise?" Affine asked walking over to him. 

Breathless. He smiled with tears in his eyes. "I promise on my life."

The three hugged and cried but from the distance. Through the crack of the lounge door, a teenager glared. Gripping the side door with rage- nail marks scratched down leaving large indents of what would look like claw marks. His eyes were blazing with fury- why did they have to ruin everything!? In a boiling rage, he stormed down to the basement where he heard the yelling and screams of a man tied to a chair while the blade of a knife cut through the pale skin. Crimson drops of pure bliss dripped onto the floor as the man let out his final breath- his clock stopped ticking.

Speaking of which- the click of a pocket watch closed and Blaze stared at the figure who closed it. One hand holding a blade- the other holding the pocket watch.

"New record." He hummed putting it in his pocket and dropping the knife. Spinning around the blonde stared at his son who watched on. He knew that face. He knew he was angry with something. "I thought Mother had told you not to come down here while I'm at work, Blaze." 

"What Mother does not know will not kill him." Blaze replied leaning against the door frame. Bill laughed breathlessly. 

"He will kill me if he finds out-"

"He won't." Blaze snapped.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Bill asked wiping the splatters of blood from his face. Watching his fathers crazed eyes slowly go back to his calm self Blaze huffed and watched him clean the knife and other tools while he circled around the dead body.

"So who was this one?" The teen asked. Bill glanced behind him and turned back to cleaning.

"A dealer who didn't repay me." He replied quickly. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or will I have to drag it out of you?"

"Why can't I help you?" Blaze asked.

Bill froze and sighed. "Blaze you know this isn't exactly the best business for a kid-"

"I'm almost fifteen Dad!"

"Still!" Bill snapped turning around and shoving Blaze out of the room. "All I ever wanted for you was for you to never end up like me." He muttered looking down at the younger Alpha. "Yet you won't keep away."

"I want to be like you."

A laugh. "You really don't."

Blaze stayed silent.

"If that's all that is bothering you- then I suppose you best get back to your school work."

Blaze glared at the floor and slowly began to go up the stairs. Keeping in his rage.

"Oh and Blaze."

He turned to look down at the older Alpha. "I would like my handgun back by tonight." He tried to keep back a smirk.

Blaze rolled his eyes. Of course, he noticed it was missing. Maybe he left it outside when his Mother tried to attack his ear. 

"Whatever." He scoffed and vanished upstairs back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Look like Affine and Alcora will need to stay away from their brother. 
> 
> He does not like them one bit.


	4. What I Hate About You (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this has SOME sex in it. Yup...

After hearing about his daughters return Bill had no idea what to do. Did he go see them privately or did he wait until Dipper brought them to him? He decided to invite them to dinner. He waited patiently tapping his foot as he watched Blaze from the corner of his eyes. The teen sat with both elbows on the table and a glaring expression towards the flower vase. Bill cleared his throat when his Omega- fiance and two daughters walked in slowly behind him. He could sense their fear.

Before the girls even had a chance to introduce themselves Bill grabbed Alcora's hand and pulled both girls into a hug while he kept apologizing for everything. Dipper smiled in awe while Blaze glared- his hand tightening around his cutlery and eyes blazing with rage, jealousy, and anger. Bill glanced at Blaze and everything fell into place.

He knew exactly what he was feeling.

After the Dinner Dipper and Bill tried to talk to the boy but the teen was having none of it. In a fit of rage he stormed out of the dining hall yelling profanities at both parents.

"You love them more, don't you!? That's all you've ever gone on about for the past decade!" Blaze screamed. Tears threatening to fall. "You hate me, don't you!? Because I'm not THEM." Before Dipper could calm him he ran out of the hall and up the stairs. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of the girls who were listening to the whole thing.

2Stay out of my god damn way and get the hell away from my parents." He growled at the girls. Alcora seemed to back down but Affine, the small girl glared back and stepped closer with her fists balled. 

"They are our parents too! Why do you hate us so much-" She was cut off by Blaze grabbing her throat and pulling her close before whispering.

"Stay away or in the middle of a dark night I will tie you up- cut your organs out one by one and force them down your throat, understood?" He whispered sweetly and let go of her. A red mark ringed around her neck as she stared at him wide-eyed. "Beat it!" He yelled stomping forward causing the girls to flinch and run off to their new rooms in fear of their own brother. That's just how he wanted it to be.

What Blaze didn't know was that his father watched the entire thing. Looking behind him Blaze walked off to his room in a grouchy mood before Bill walked back to his own bedroom.

"Blaze hates them." Bill sighed running a hand through his hair as he sat on the bed.

"He can't-"

"He threatened to kill them Pinetree," Bill muttered.

"Has he been hanging around you?" Dipper asked slowly causing Bill to glare.

"Oh, so you think this is MY fault?" 

"Well, who else kills for fun around here!? Not me!" Dipper screamed at him.

"Oh yeah then what did you call last Tuesday then!? You can't just blame me you stupid Omega!"

"Stupid? Oh, so that's what I am now?" Dipper scoffed standing up. "Well, maybe I should go find an Alpha who appreciates me- You know since I left my entire life behind to come with YOU!" Before Dipper could storm out of the room a bullet nearly missed him by an inch. It hit the door and created yet another bullet hole. But, the Omega did not flinch.

"You are going nowhere Omega." A pause. "God I really hate you sometimes y'know that!?" Bill let out a strop before Dipper turned with an angry expression.

"So you hate me but yet you won't let me walk out on you?" Dipper asked. "You're fucking unbelievable."

"Yet you still want to marry me."

A pause.

"I guess we're both fucked up huh?" Dipper laughed. "I should really be put in an insane asylum 'cause I'm sick of evading the cops."

"Oh please, you love it." Came the shit-eating grin that Dipper hated but loved at the same time. "Like you love me."

"Do I?" Dipper asked. "I can think of many things that I hate about you."

Bill inched closer, hand still holding his handgun as he circled around the Omega with a smirk and narrowed eyes. He knew what he was playing at. 

"I hate that you never think about anyone but yourself," Dipper spoke with a smirk buried deep down. "I hate that you think you can walk all over me." The Omega walked backward when the Alpha approached with the gun. "I hate how you don't respect the law."

A laugh. This was amusing.

"I hate how you can get right under my skin but I still come back every time."

"Guess I'm irresistible." He chuckled pushing the Omega backward onto the bed, still holding the gun.

"Hmph, Far from it Cipher."

"Ah ah ah- less of the sass Sapling. I'm the one with the gun here." He teased as he climbed over the sprawled out Omega on the bed. Waving the gun around as if it was a toy.

"Hm, Let me think about it- No." He replied grabbing the blondes tie and pulling him down to connect their lips in a heated angry kiss. "Fuck."

"I hate how you use your body against me." Bill breathed into the crook of his neck. He loaded the gun above their heads. 

"I hate how you try to control me like I'm some caged animal." He pulled the safety trigger off.

Soon enough clothes were shredded onto the bedroom floor and their bodies pressed flush against each other.

"But God damn it if I didn't say I don't love you." He growled and grabbed a handful of brown hair before forcing their lips together, tongues lapping each other up and sharing the pants of ever last lust as they kissed until they almost died from the lack of oxygen. "Now suck it."

He pointed the gun directly in front of the Omega's mouth which as curled up in a grin before opening those plush lips and almost swallowing the barrel of the gun and sucking on it- letting his eyes roll back with a lewd moan. The Alpha watched in a stunned daze as the sinful actions, almost wishing something else replaced the gun in the Omegas mouth.

"Fucking Slut." Bill huffed removing the gun and throwing it across the room- causing a loud bang of a bullet being shot. It hit the ceiling.

"But I'm your slut, remember."

"Too right you are."

The two spent the entire night going at it until the sun rays of the new day approached. Let's just say they didn't really care about how much noise they made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Blaze is gonna kill em all.


	5. Visitors On The Way

"They are stupid brats and should never have come here," Blaze yelled to himself swinging on his computer chair as his friends in the video call stayed silent. He looked at the screen in the hope that they had some advice. "Well, what would you have done?" He asked glaring at one of the three faces on his screen.

Since Blaze was now in hiding along with his parents it meant it was hard to make friends per se- His father eventually had to bring the family on business trips to China, Russia, and England where he met the children of other mafia or criminal bosses and decided to make a connection. They were all in the same age range and had never grown apart since.

"Dunno Blaze- My Mother killed all her siblings with a butter knife when she was ten." Alfred huffed over to the young Cipher. Alfred was the Only son to Maria Bushwell- The head of an English criminal gang known for terrorism in the eyes of the devil. Blaze groaned at the other fourteen-year-old Englishman and looked to Ivan on the screen.

Ivan stayed silent and shrugged. Blaze knew him as part of their extended family. In fact, Bill was the reason Ivan no longer had a father. Igor had been dead for almost eleven years and poor Ivan never really remembered much of his father. Before his mother died a few years ago she had told Ivan that he was a brave yet horrible man and then she died of an illness of the heart. He now lived with his Russian mobster Grandfather and grandmother in the North of Russia.

"Maybe you could do a fake raid on the house and kill em in the process?" A girl named Alix spoke up. She was the eldest daughter to a high up Chinese businessman who had relations to the old Chinese Mafia before it was abolished five years ago. Blaze smirked at Alix- Some would say he even liked the strong-willed Omega girl. "Anyways you will be there, right? When my father comes to meet yours?"

"Of course." Blaze scoffed sitting back in his chair with arms crossed, trying to act all cool and calm. "I expect to see you?" He asked but ignored the noises of fake puking from Ivan and Alfred. 

"It is certain." She whispered before ending the call. Leaving Blaze trying to suppress a blush.

"Ooo-"

"Don't start it, Ivan!" Blaze snapped and closed his laptop and ending the call in the process. "Fucking imbeciles." He muttered glaring at a picture on his desk. It was a picture of his mother and him when he was about four-years-old. When he was innocent and still a kid. 

Everything has changed now.

"Well, what if he comes to murder us!?" Alcora whispered to Affine who was pacing back and forth in their shared temporary room. "Well?"

"We will have to fight him." Affine replied. Alcora was not convinced by the tone of her voice but the girls almost had a heart attack when their bedroom door opened and Dipper walked inside.

"Er Sorry were you two in the middle of something?"

"No!" Affine and Alcora stuttered nervously. "I mean we were just talking and-"

"At five in the morning?"

"Er-"

"Look if it's Blaze your worried about he won't harm you." Dipper sighed knowing what his son could do but hoped wouldn't do.

"He grabbed my neck!" Affine glared showing the Omega the red bruise mark on her neck. Dipper winced and looked closer. 

"Let's get something on that." He muttered looking around the ensuite for a heating pad which he eventually found. "He's an Alpha so his grip is naturally stronger-"

"I'm used to it by now."

"Huh?"

"My fake dad back at Mabel's used to do this all the time. It's okay."

Dipper had to bite his tongue to stop him from going out of the room to order and attack Mabel's home. He exhaled and applied the pad to the child's neck. "What dynamic are we?" Alcora blurted out and Dipper looked confused.

"I don't know- Did Mabel never get you seen to by a dynamic doctor?"

"No." Affine shook her head. "We've never left the house until now."

In shock, Dipper stood up and quickly excused himself to go ask Bill for a doctor but when he went into the Alpha's private office he heard Bill swearing at Pyronica who was cowering in fear.

"What do you mean has already on his way!?" Bill screeched at the Omega. "Fucking hell!"

"What's going on?" Dipper asked.

"Pyronica just told me that the Chinese mafia boss is ALREADY on his way when he wasn't due until tomorrow MORNING!" Bill yelled knowing he had no plan to deal with or that he had no preparations to impress him with. 

"Calm down we can think of something."

"No you don't understand Pinetree He's bringing his wife- kids and bodyguards!" Bill panicked waving his heavy gun around. Seeing Pyronica almost cry out in fear the Omega grabbed the gun from his Alpha's hand and sat him down with a kiss to the cheek.

"Well, I guess we need to put on a show eh?" 

"I guess." Came the huff. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Bill asked.

Biting his lip Dipper thought the while Blaze being mad to the twins could wait for a single day. "Nothing important."

"If you say so-" Bill replied walking away to get something planned for this deal with the Chinese mafia boss.

Meanwhile, Blaze sneaked into his parent's room and rummaged around a large black box under their bed- he found many things that were not for a child's eyes but when he found a large cardboard box with packets inside he snuck some in his pocket before running back to his room. Hopefully, they won't notice what he stole from the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Blaze stole- And should Alcora and Affine be scared for their safety?


	6. Blaze's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of sex. Oof

The family stood outside impatiently as a chopper arrived blowing the dust from the floor all around them. Alcora and Affine kept their distance from Blaze who was too busy looking at his nails smugly to care. Dipper gripped Bill's arm when the wind hit them and until it died down the Blonde Alpha held his breath. He hadn't met with this client in so long and he was worried sick about what could possibly go wrong. The main sponsor who was a wealthy businessman and had relations to the Chinese mafia stepepd out of the helicopter, helping his Omega wife and eldest daughter down. Alix smiled gently to herself at the sight of Blaze who couldn't keep back a grin. He so wanted to go up and hug her or something but Bill stopped him from doing so.

"Not yet." He hissed under his breath and waited for the Chinese man to approach. It was a polite thing to do none the less.

"Cipher- We meet again." He came up gleefully and shook his hand to which Bill invited them all inside. Blaze walked alongside Alix and whispered something to the Omega who giggled. Alcora and Affine trailed behind their older brother and his- friend? Blaze occasionally giving them a glare of daggers over the shoulder. 

"Blaze why don't you and Alix go wander around the house and maybe give her a tour?" Bill suggested. Dipper was busy entertaining the business man's wife while Alcora and Affine ran off to draw in their shared bedroom. Blaze grinned Alix's wrist and dragged her away, both giggling and rushing to his bedroom.

Bill turned to the businessman and sat down. He offered some wine or tea but the man refused. "I am here to talk about assassinations Cipher. Nothing more." He proceeded. "As you know my brother in law is the leader of the Mafia you wish to seek business with and him being away means I am in charge currently." He explained glancing at his own pocket watch. Bill nodded trying to not kill the man from his boring speeches.

"Who do we want to kill today hm?" He asked sitting back. This is the usual for him, nothing exciting.

Meanwhile, Alcora and Affine were busy drawing in their room. Affine drawing some kind of flowers in a vase while Alcora was drawing a unicorn with a long rainbow mane stretching across the skies. Alcora's pencil snapped and she had asked Affine for another but the girls only had two, and no sharpener. Alcora knew she wasn't supposed to interrupt the meetings their parents were in so she suggested they go ask Blaze for one.

"Are you insane? He will slit our throats with it!" Affine gawked at her sister's suggestion. There was a pause. "Fine- I'll ask."

The two got up and walked around the house. Trying to remember where his bedroom was and they found it by hearing a loud noise coming from it. 

"What the hell?" Affine muttered walking closer to the door. She crouched down on her knees- creasing her black dress in the process and peeked through the keyhole and her jaw dropped. Noises got louder and Affine stumbled back stuttering with a reddened face.

"What is it?" Alcora asked.

"i-I they-" She muttered in shock with her widened two colored eyes. Alcora huffed and went to have a look for herself. 

"OH MY GOD, HE'S HAVING SEX WITH THAT GIRL!" She tried to scream but Affine covered her mouth so it wasn't as loud as it could have been. She picked her sister up and dragged her away in a hurry in case Blaze or that girl Alix heard them.

But someone did hear them.

"Alcora what's going on?" Bill asked. The Chinese man was beside him and the girls tried to come up with an excuse to try and save their sibling. Even if he was terrible to him. But the man besides their father heard something and he seemed a little pissed off judging by the shove- he shoved the girls aside and opened Blaze's bedroom door to find his only child being fucked by this stranger- young Cipher alpha.

"ALIX!" He yelled grabbing his gun. The young couple scrambled off of the bed and Bill had to wrestle the gun from the man's hand causing bullets to fly. Blaze quickly dressed himself and the Chinese man who was angry that his Omega daughter had just given her virginity away to some low life Alpha lunged at him with his gun. Blaze stood there in cold fear until Affine screamed at him.

"MOVE IDIOT!" She yelled before shoving Blaze out of the way when the gun fired at him. Blaze looked shocked at Affine with an expression of confusion. She had just saved him? 

The man grabbed his daughter and swore in his native language. Bill glared and fired his own pistol at the two before cursing back.

"DON'T EVER FUCKING SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Bill screamed chasing after them. He landed a hit on the man but not enough to kill him. Instead, the family of three escaped with their lives and Bill turned to Blaze in pure blistering fury.

"YOU!" He yelled grabbing Blaze's wrist and pulling him close so they were eye to eye. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST COST ME, BOY?!" He yelled in his face. Red eyes glaring down at his only living son.

"Dad I'm S-Sorry-" Blaze pleaded with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bill snapped throwing him to the floor causing Blaze to scoot backward. Dipper crouched down and helped him up before he was pushed away by Blaze who ran off to the attic to cry. Dipper glared at his fiance and growled.

"Way to go shit head- you just hurt your own flesh and blood." Dipper scoffed walking away to the library.

"Pinetree!" Bill called after him but it was too late. He glanced at the girls and huffed before going down to the basement to cool off. 

Alcora and Affine were left alone.

"Well, that shit just happened." Affine muttered.

"It did indeed." Came the other's reply.


	7. Turn Back The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see cracks eventually form in the relationship. Not everything is a peachy cuddling relationship between the Alpha and Omega. We see regrets and wishes and even conflict.

Dipper had run off to find Blaze. He must have been terrified and needed some comfort after what his own father just did to him. He walked up to the stairs in an angry tone. Bill gave no shits what he had just done so Dipper was close to killing him. He walked up into the attic and found Blaze huddled on the window ledge as the light shone in, dimly lighting the room, and casting a sheen over his tear stricken face. He heard the footsteps and glanced once from the corner of his eye and just went back to sulking.

"Blaze," Dipper said softly and sat next to him. "Are you okay? Hurt?" Placing a hand on his face to check before it was swiped away.

"No, I'm not, so leave me alone." He grumbled and Dipper's face turned sour.

"I'm only trying to help you."

Blaze paused and sighed. "You're here to lecture me and tell me off. Maybe beat me like Dad almost did."

"Bill wouldn't have-"

"Because you were there!" He shot back. The brunette's eyes narrowed.

"He's hit you before?" He seethed.

The golden eyes staring back widened. "No!" He yelled. "But sometimes when he's angry he does scare me." 

"So do you," Dipper muttered. Blaze looked up confused and wiped his tears.

"What?"

"You scare me sometimes. You get angry and start punching things." He muttered. "I suppose you grew up with that. Bill isn't exactly the best role model."

"I guess," Blaze muttered. "Not to mention you shot Pacifica."

Dipper finched and his shoulder sunk. He didn't reply. "I'm going to go talk to your father." He promptly said before leaving Blaze alone in the attic. The Omega was angry. More than angry actually, he was raging with wrath. He hated how he was living. He had for years but could never leave because Bill made sure his every move was watched. He was not allowed a few miles out of reach and honestly, he felt trapped. He just wished he could go back to simpler times where he had a job and a society- even a small town would do just something or someone other than the guards, servants or his fiance to talk to. He wanted to be able to go out to the market and buy some candy before going to work and then coming home to a normal family and fiance who wasn't mentally insane. Maybe he'd get a job and they could plan vacations without sneaking over borders like the last time.

He clutched the bedroom handle door before sucking in a deep breath. The Omega walked inside and found the Alpha- His Alpha on the bed head in hands obviously muttering to himself like the insane deviant he is. The Blonde heard the door close but didn't respond. He heard it lock but didn't respond. And he even heard the angry footsteps of his mate but yet he still did not respond.

"Well?"

He looked up with crazed golden eyes that held dark under eye circles from the lack of sleep. 

"Well, what?" He half hissed in annoyance. He can't be arsed to play Pinetrees stupid guessing games today. He just lost the best deal of the fucking century because his son can't keep it in his flaming pants.

"You fucking know what Bill! You just almost beat the shit out of Blaze and probably scared the girls for life!"

"Ha! As if YOUR twin didn't do that to them already." Bill yelled back laughing. 

Silence.

"I can't do this anymore," Dipper muttered. Bill looked up and glared.

"Do what?"

"THIS!" Dipper screamed with his fists balling up from anger. "I'm sick of this life Bill- I'm sick and tired of mafia bosses and the drugs and the VIOLENCE!" He snapped. The alpha just watched as he vented. "I want a NORMAL life with you! One where we can cuddle on the sofa and watch cheesy films or just kiss you off to work at a NORMAL job!" He cried on and on. It honestly was giving the Alpha a headache.

The Omega left out a ragged breath from crying. "I want to be able to go into town as a family and be greeted as an equal- not a criminal and raise our kids away from violence because its already hit Blaze so God knows where he will go if this anger keeps boiling up." A pause. "I-i want this to stop."

Dipper looked up from the flood at a scoff almost laughing noise. 

"You want a normal life?" Bill mocked. "Honestly Pinetree what kind of speed are you on?" He taunted before getting up and circling the Omega. "We can't have a normal life, want to know why?" The sweet sickening tone of voice came through as he used a single finger to life the Omega's head to look him in the eyes. 

"Because we are insane fucking murderers- that's why!" He raised his voice and grabbed the brunette's shoulders. "We will go to jail and guess what? You won't even be able to speak to you kids never mind go into town like some fucking 'model citizen'." He hissed in the others face, obviously scaring him a little.

"Insane? You're the insane one!"

"Am I really?" Bill laughed. "You shot your sister in law." 

"I never asked for this life!" Dipper screamed back as he retreated with two steps to the wall. 

"Well, too fucking bad Pinetree because you made that choice right when you went snooping around and found my sister dead didn't you?" 

Dipper looked utterly confused before his mouth opened as if this was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. "Really? You're using what happened 15 fucking years ago? Is that it?" He shrieked waving his hands up to almost strangle the Alpha. "If you weren't so flaming useless in raising YOUR son I wouldn't have gone into that bloody office!"

"You did though and now you're stuck here with me, FOREVER." The blonde roared before the sound of skin on skin filled the room. It was like a sudden pin drop on a metal floor it happened so suddenly. Dipper removed his hand from the Alpha's cheek and seethed a glare at him.

"You know I honestly don't know why I even stay in the first place." He let out a barely audible whisper.

Bill put a hand to his now stinging cheek but didn't say a word. He didn't even move but just continued to stare at the side where his head was turned to from the impact of Dipper's hand. Speaking of, the Omega clutched his arms when the tension grew so thick in the room.

"As I said- this is your life so get used to it. Unless some miracle happens where every single authority in the country is thrown out, we are outcasts. Always will be- Understood?" Bill said in a very serious tone- almost menacing with each word that left his lips.

"Understood?" He repeated louder and stepped forward to cast a shadow over the Omega who timidly nodded. "Good."

He turned on his heel before unlocking and slamming the bedroom door behind him. With the click of the door shutting the Omega fell to the floor sobbing. Clutching the carpet and just letting all his emotions go- he wishes he could turn back the clock. Yet still apart of him still loved the Alpha and wished he would change. 

But he was right, they are criminals and there is no way to reverse what they had done.

"Yet why do I still hold on the hope of being normal again?" The Omega whispered.

Little did he know Bill was waiting outside the door listening in. He felt some remorse- shouldn't have been too harsh but that Omega needs to get it into his head that going back into society is a bad idea. For one he wouldn't have a clue what to do- but two, he doesn't want to go back.

He liked it here.

Very much so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating. Been super busy! Thanks for supporting me as always <3


	8. Open Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ecilop open up.

Blaze stood outside the bedroom door pacing back and forth ignoring the sounds of sirens filling outside. He was scared but nervous. He knocked on the door and took in a deep breath. The dark oak door opened slowly and a set of brown and golden eyes looked up to him. The girl- Alcora stepped aside to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" Affine sat up from her bed. She was ready to grab the lamp and hit him with it.

The Young Alpha's lips parted but no sound was made. Instead, Alcora shut the door and sat down on her bed as the two twins watched their older brother find his voice. He found it after a moment of silence. "I came to apologize." He muttered out.

"What for?" Alcora asked. The older brunette rubbed the back of his tanned neck awkwardly.

"For everything- I've been a jerk. I threatened you and hurt you. I wanted to say sorry."

"And why should we forgive you?" Affine shot.

"You don't have to." Blaze shrugged. "I just wanted to get this off my chest and to say it won't happen again."

Affine looked down and back up to the golden eyes which were soft in nature. "You're forgiven."

"Thank you- and thanks for pushing me out of the way." 

"Whatever." Affine brushed it off. She let the older Cipher sit down and bit her tongue. She wanted to ask something but didn't know how to approach it.

"So..." Blaze hummed. "What do you want to ask?" He asked reading her expression like a book.

Affine was taken aback but sucked in a breath. "Do Mother and Father fight all the time?"

Blaze flinched back a little and nodded. "Pretty much." He replied lowly. "It's not uncommon- did you hear them last night?"

"Yeah." The twins replied in sync. "Do they love each other?"

"Dunno- I think so but in a fucked up way."

"Wouldn't be the first family." Affine mumbled under her breath. Blaze heard her mutter and cleared his throat knowing that what Mabel, Megan and whoever else lived in that house must have to treat them like dirt- maybe even worse. He got up from the bed and was about to leave the girls alone until he heard screaming coming from down the hallways. "Arguing?" The twin asked. The sound of yelling and sirens grew louder.

"Yeah." He nodded letting go of the door handle and shut the door. He decided not to leave just in case the fighting between his parents got too out of hand and out into the hallways. "It's been like this for a while."

"Since when?"

"Couple of years?" Blaze asked more unsure of the answer. "It was after Dad proposed and then they lost-" He stopped and looked at the girls who were wanting to hear more. "Nevermind."

"What?" Affine probed at the answer. "Can't you tell-" She jumped on the bed suddenly when a bang rang through the house.

Blaze sighed sitting in front of the door. "Someone found a gun," he stated as if this was normal.

 

"FUCK YOU!" Dipper screamed throwing a vase at the Alpha. Bill shot the gun but missed on purpose. "Let me GO!" The Omega screeched as the Alpha grabbed him by the waist and collapsed on top of him, successfully keeping him pinned to the floor. He tossed the gun away and had to shake the Omega out of his rage.

"Listen to me!" Bill yelled causing the huffing and shoving to stop. "Listen." He huffed. He watched as the red eyes of the other calmed down to a soft chocolate brown. "What the fuck did you do?" He seethed at the Omega who glared. He could hear the sirens approaching outside.

"Nothing to you, Cipher."

"Pinetree," Bill warned baring his canines but it didn't really faze the Omega anymore. That was until a blade was pressed to his throat- slowly inching deeper until a drop of crimson dripped down his neck. And Suddenly a shriek filled the room.

"I called the cops!" Dipper yelled back earning a snarl and for the grip on his shoulders to tighten and blade across his neck to freeze. 

"You what?" came the eerie whisper of disbelief.

"I called the cops." The other repeated. "Or rather they called me, last night." He hummed with a smirk. "Timing was just right won't you say?"

"You stupid-"

A kiss stopped the rage from seeping out of the dominant above him. Before Bill could even kill the Omega the male below whispered into his ear. Out of second the Alpha growled and dived down onto the other with the sound of whimpers coming from the bedroom door. The knife carved into the wall as it was thrown and bruises littered pale skin.

It was quickly followed by moans.

 

"Police! Open up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen?


	9. Walk As A Free Man

Four gray walls, boring and dull. He could hear the water leaking from the cracks and the small rays of white light from outside shine onto the old wooden desk. There were two chairs and a voice recorder box nearest the wall. The door was a large steel metal and could only have been opened with a key. A key Dipper did not possess. He doesn't even remember hearing the cops break down their door but he was absolutely terrified when they did.

Five officers barged into the bedroom where Bill was pinning the Omega to the floor with a knife to his throat. He growled at the officers who told him to drop the weapon but the Alpha just laughed and said one step forward and he would kill his mate- Jeez how far gone was he again? The thing that had snapped Dipper out of this whole 'I love you' period was after he had some suspicions about Pyronica sleeping around with his Alpha. It hurt- but he didn't know what to do and then his daughters turned up and everything went to shit.

Dipper knew officers were already on their case. He had told Bill millions of times. Once he got caught by a cop but since Dipper held a gun to the guys head he only just passed on a message. "We can get you out of there if you call us."

He swore he'd never snitch on the Alpha but he'd had enough. Now he was sat in an interviewing room holding the bruised wrist that Bill had caused when the Officers had dragged him out of the room screaming bloody murder. He had gripped the Omega so hard that he drew blood that dripped all over the floor.

A sound came from the door and a familiar face appeared. "Mr. Pines My name is Deputy Durland and this is my colleague Deputy Blubbs we are here to-"

"I know who you are." Dipper scoffed rolling his eyes. Suddenly he felt so small in the room. So vulnerable.

"Right then, We need to ask some questions."

"Whatever," Came the lazy reply.

A pause until Durland got very angry. "You don't seem to be bothered but you are the one who called us?" He glared. The Omega snapped.

"Because he was losing his shit!" Dipper yelled. "He hit me! He was going out of control- MY control!" Dipper explained. "Normally I can calm him down but recently I-I've wanted out."

"Why?" Blubbs asked. "You seemed perfectly fine with going with him when you murdered your sister in law."

Dipper flinched and slumped down. "I didn't mean to- She was going to hurt my child and I snapped."

"Please, Dipper just tell us why you called us to help you."

"Everything was going downhill. Normally I can take the business he does. But recently its been putting us all in danger and ever since a couple of years ago I realized that it isn't what I wanted."

"You wanted to go with him?"

"No!- Yes- I don't know! I've lost my sanity, dignity-family." He burst out in tears. "I got scared for my kids lives so I called. You already were tracking us so why didn't you just arrest us already!? I saw the cars pass by the road!"

The officers were silent. "Yes we wanted to put him back in prison but he's been meddling with another mafia boss that appeared at your home four days ago now." 

"The Chinese guy?" Dipper scoffed. "Oh please, he was useless." 

"Actually he's working with the Italians to make explosives and well we don't know what else," Blubbs confessed. "We were hoping someone would lead us to him and luckily Cipher had a meeting."

"Why didn't you take him there then!"

"We don't know all of the details- we were hoping to get someone undercover that could get close."

"You're wanting to use me and my family as a puppet? No thanks, I've already been Bill's puppet and I ain't being yours!"

"Dipper you realize that if you get arrested you will never see your children again," Durland explained. "Help us now and we can guarantee you will walk a free man after this."

A long pause.

"So If I help you...I can pretend this whole thing never happened?"

"Yes." 

"I have all my crimes removed?"

"Well, we'd keep an eye on you now and then but yes." They agreed. "We really need someone to get more info on this."

"One more thing," Dipper spoke up. "Will my Alpha be involved?"

Durland and Blubbs looked quizzically at each other. "Well, we do need him to get back in contact for you so presumably-"

"Clear his criminal record."

"What!?"

"Please." Dipper pleaded. "let us go free as a family and I will help you- I swear on my life." Dipper begged.

"Okay fine." 

"Thank you." He gasped out. "But where will we stay?"

"Actually there's someone waiting for you in the visitor's room who will take you and your family in until we can set you up with a residence."

Blubbs helped Dipper out of the interview room and put a tracking device on his ankle. "We have set up a meeting for you to talk toCipher tomorrow as a visiting order, he's currently being held in our asylum for the mentally ill."

"Shocker." Dipper rolled his eyes. It was obvious that the Blonde had lost complete sanity long ago.

"Okay the person is through that door- we will be in touch."

Dipper nodded and grasped the handle door before slowly walking into the waiting room. He felt the world fall on his shoulders and almost failed to function at their sorrowful faces. 

"Grunkle Stan? Ford?" Dipper muttered.


	10. Ground Rules And Family Blues

He could feel his heart pounding and his head spinning. Dipper was currently sat in the back of an old rusty car with his two great uncles in the front. They hadn't spoken to each other. If he was honest there was nothing much to say. He hadn't been in Gravity Falls for years- maybe 14 years? He can't remember but he watched as the scenery passed by as they drove along the familiar dirt road. The car stopped and Stan muttered to himself.

"You made us go the long way smartass." He huffed, the insult directed to his twin who rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe if you hadn't have yelled at that biker man then we wouldn't have had to go the long way," Ford replied stepping out of the car. The Omega was staring at the floor in a daydream. He was out of reality for a moment until he jumped when he heard a knock on the car window. "Time to go," Ford said but it was muffled by the glass. Slowly getting out and walking up to the door and stopping. He couldn't just go in and pretend like he hadn't hurt them- maybe not physically but mentally, emotionally he did. 

"Are you coming in or what?" Stan yelled through the door. Dipper didn't follow but sat down on the steps outside instead. He was followed by Stan opening the door to see where he got to. He sighed and saw the Omega sat on the steps obviously zoned out. He had a right to be after all this was a very stressful day for him.

"Hey." He said trying to not show any harshness through his aging gruff voice. He slowly walked over and sat down next to him and let out a deep breath. "Y'know the weather around here hasn't been that good in months Ford actually tried making this weird contraption to try to manipulate or whatever he said-" Stan was cut off by a loud silence breaking sob. He looked at Dipper who buried his head in his hands. Hunched over where he was sat sobbing.

"Kid- What's wrong?" Stan put a hand on his small shoulder. He might have grown but he was still an Omega and he was still built to be smaller, weaker and feminine looking to the naked eye. But what the elder pines didn't expect was for the Omega to flinch away.

"Don't." He pleaded scooting away.

"I won't hurt you- Kid..."

"No Just Don't," Dipper replied in a weakened voice. "I don't want to hurt you."

Stan sighed obviously slightly confused. "What do you mean Dipper? You haven't hurt me or Ford." 

"Don't LIE TO ME!" Dipper screamed standing up, tears running off of his cheeks and onto the wooden steps. "I'm just of a monster than he is."

"Mason." 

"Please, why- just let me go."

"Y'know you are not the same as him, yeah you've fucked up but look at me! The law doesn't like me either." He smiled. He slowly stood up given his old age and embraced his nephew who just continued to sob. "It's okay, it's going to be okay." He replied.

The evening ended with Blaze, Affine, and Alcora coming to sit with Dipper on the couch with a cup of hot cocoa. He wasn't speaking much and Ford didn't want to break this little reunion. But he had to at least tell him the ground rules.

"Dipper I know that this isn't the best time but we need to tell you." Ford sat down along with his brother across from the four. "We've been given some rules from the station that you must follow at all costs okay?"

Dipper nodded. 

"First of all, you have an appointment three times a week with a therapist that you must attend," Ford said and Dipper looked up with almost dead eyes. No emotion present.

Stan coughed and continued for the Twin who seemed uncomfortable with Dipper's lack of a response. "Secondly as Point Dexter said you have a visit tomorrow."

"Where?" Came the whisper of a reply.

"Gravity falls insane asylum for the mentally sick." He replied casually or as calm as he could anyways. Dipper looked up confused but the light from the lampshade above them reflected what seemed to be fear in his eyes.

"You are going to see Cipher," Ford explained. "To try and convince him per se-"

"No, not now." He replied almost on the verge of the tears. "Please just let him have time to- cool down." He replied in a stutter. 

"Dipper the cops they say it's mandatory. He won't hurt you there will be officers with weapons right there to protect you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." He replied in a pained tone. "It's you."

"What?" Ford asked confused. Why would he be worried about their safety? "What do you mean?"

"He gets jealous easily he hates you more than anything. If he finds out I'm going back to my f-family then he'll feel like I'm replacing him and, kill you."

Stana and Ford gave each other a look and sighed. "Well, anyways my shotgun won't let him, oh and you are not allowed to leave the premises without one of us, that goes for the kiddos also." He motioned to the three children well, one teen anyways.

"Why?" Blaze hissed obviously not happy with it.

"Because kid Mable Pines lives less than a mile away and if she finds out you lot are here she will- well who knows."

Blaze went silent and nodded. 

"Now off to bed the lot of ya." Stan huffed as he watched the four of them go upstairs, Dipper not sparing a second glance. But Stan heard the sobs- the silent sobs come from him.


	11. A Deal And A Half

"Name?"

"Mason Pines."

The secretary to the asylum looked up with wide eyes. She was most likely already briefed on who he was and why he was here so she didn't hang around. She would tell by his expression he didn't want to be here either. With a swift movement of her hand, she pressed the buzzer and talked through the telecom to the officers.

"You have a Mason Pines here." She said through. Dipper saw her press the buzzer to let him through. Was it hot in here or something? He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn't exactly dress up for the occasion and if Bill was in any good mood (To which Dipper did not expect) he would most likely pick on his outfit. Cipher liked him dressing in form-fitting attire or something gold. Only the best for his Omega he used to tease. Well, that was before the incident.

 

Dipper walked through. His worn out sneakers making weird noises on the polished floor as he walked to the visiting room. He was let through after being searched. The only thing they found was his cell phone and a pack of chewing gum. The guard let him through to a table in the center of a white room. The windows had thick metal bars on them and another white door facing him as the Omega slowly took a seat. The guard positioned himself at the door, not far from where Dipper was seated.

He saw him grab his radio and talk into it but he didn't make it out what exactly was being said. All that he did know what the sound of the two large metal doors opening up as three guards escorted a heavily guarded prisoner to the table and forced him to sit down. Dipper didn't look up from the floor as he heard the handcuffs hit the table and the man in front of him get comfortable in his seat.

Silence and Dipper still did not dare to make eye contact.

"What's wrong Pinetree? speechless?" came the taunt in a somewhat angry tone. It wasn't what the Omega was expecting.

He looked up slowly to find familiar golden eyes looking down at him. Watching him. Spying on him with a harsh gaze. He saw the Alphas jaw clench. 

"So, What this special visit about? Miss me too much to stay away?" He asked sitting back.

"No," Dipper replied.

"No?" Bill repeated in a hum. "No..." He said again with a smirk before sitting up straight and placing his cuffed hands on the table. Leaning forward to get closer and the sound of a guard stepping forward the blonde narrowed his eyes. "Then why the fuck are you here?" 

"I was told I had to come here."

"By who?" Cipher asked leaning away as he watched the guard stop approaching from his side vision. He scoffed. Reading the Omega's thoughts like a book. "Let's guess! The Pigs told you to come here and pay little o'l me a visit, not that I'm complaining." He said in a snarky tone. "I haven't seen another person in over twenty-four hours. Not going to lie here Pinetree but I didn't exactly miss solitary confinement." He growled. 

"Oh please! You had time to run but instead you pinned me to the goddamn floor!" Dipper snapped as he watched the tanned hands infront of him clench in anger.

"I wouldn't have had to run if YOU hadn't called them!" Bill spat with disgust. "Why the hell are you here? You obviously didn't want to come here."

"I have an offer." 

"Spare me." Bill scoffed looking away. 

"As I was saying, they want us to help them out a little." Dipper started. "That guy you met the other day, the one who was helping to rebuild the Chinese mafia- he's building weapons with the Italian."

"So? Who cares!" Bill yelled. 

"If you help out and get some information from him they are saying they will wipe your record."

Silence.

"Don't you know what that means?! We can be free and live a normal life-"

"What if I don't want that hm?" Bill asked. "I liked living on the edge it's how I was raised."

"So that's it then you'll rot away in here instead? Well, guess this is our last ever conversation." Dipper spat. Bill's head snapped up and he stared in disbelief.

"What?" Bill seethed eyes slowly turning red.

"I'm not going to wait around Cipher. I'm taking the deal to start a new life, if you don't want it then that's you're problem." Dipper replied. Bill almost had a heart attack at the statement.

"You can't! He'll kill you!"

"Goodbye William," Dipper said and stood up, he was close to the exit when he heard the Alpha speak.

"Wait goddammit!" He heard the hiss. "Fine, I'll do it," Bill said in defeat. "But I'm only doing it because without me he will kill you all not to mention he dislikes me because I shot him in the arm." The last part was mumbled.

"So you'll help then?" Dipper repeated.

"Yes but I want a deal."

Narrowed eyes met his own serious ones. "This was the deal, Bill," Dipper said slowly which earned a roll of the golden eyes.  
"Not between me and the cops Pinetree, I want a deal with you."

"Why..."The brunette said skeptically as he sat back down. "What do you want?"

"If I accept promise me that if we succeed and are free then you won't walk out on me."

"What?"

"You heard me Pinetree, you can't just leave me when we're done."

"I never said I was going to leave you- Bill for fucks sakes I told you I wanted a normal life with you so bloody hell that's what I'm going to get!" He raised his voice.

"Good." Came the reply.

"Oh and you're being assessed before you step foot out of here," Dipper said swiftly before leaving.

"Bye, sweetie!" He heard the taunting remark with a slight humorous tone to the Alpha's voice. The Omega tried to keep the smirk off of his face but right now it was impossible.


	12. The Affairs Of Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for lots of Angst and lots of reveals. 
> 
> **Also mentions of stillbirth so if you are affected by that don't read this.**

Stan and Ford offered to take Dipper to pick Cipher up but they refused to take him back. It turns out the residence that Bill and Dipper were going to be moved to was not ready yet and so they are set to live with Stan/Ford until plans have been set. Dipper got out of the car and smiled as a thank you. He had said he'd take Bill somewhere to keep him out of the shack for as long as he can to let Ford cal down.

He waited outside the asylum and went into reception after he was late coming out- he signed in and waited while he looked on his phone. the metal doors opened and Cipher walked out as a Guard took off his handcuffs and activated his tracker around his ankle. 

"You're free to go- we'll be in touch." And with that, the two were left alone. It was silent and Dipper stood up and put his phone in his bag.

"What? No Hug?" Bill asked deadpanned. He must have been expecting some kind of show.

"You want a hug?" Dipper asked suspiciously. Since when has he ever wanted a hug? The Omega looked away and just muttered for him to hurry up leaving the Alpha quite confused. He heard the steps from his alpha behind him who followed him outside towards the bus stop outside. Dipper sat down on the seat followed by the Blonde who kept looking around skittishly. "Why do you look terrified?" Dipper asked as the bus pulled up to the station.

"I uh-"

"Hm?"

"I've never been on a bus before."

The Omegas jaw opened a little. But then he remembered no matter how vile his father was he used to give Bill everything. The rich spoiled alpha had it all no thanks to his mother who was a bit kinder. "Just get on- I'll get your ticket," Dipper whispered as he motioned for Bill to go find some seats. The Alpha slowly walked by the people who were staring and sat at the back. Dipper sat beside him in silence as the bus moved closer into town where they got off. The blonde was hesitant to follow since he hadn't been in this town and news would have spread about his reputation by now.

"How's about we get some coffee?" Dipper asked walking into the nearby Starbucks and ordering two lattes, one a little darker for his Alpha. the two sat near the back in a booth to stop people from staring, the omega noticed it- the glares and whispers but it was best to shrug it off. The sat in silence Dipper staring at the table and drinking the latte while the other watched his Omegas expression.

"Did I do something wrong? Well besides the usual killing-"

"Will you shut up!" Dipper hissed at the mention of murder. "We are trying to start a new so if you wouldn't mind- forget about that life!" He said tensely. 

Golden eyes narrowed "I can't forget my entire life kid." Bill gritted through his teeth. "I'm only doing this to make you happy."

"Me Happy? Bill, I would have been happy if you agreed or not!" He sighed. 

"So You don't want me here?" 

"No, I never said that. I do it's just I'm not sure if we- if we still can be-"

"Don't say it." The other clenched out grasping the Starbucks coffee cup with a white knuckled grip. "You promised me." 

"I promised to not run off Bill- I never said that we couldn't break up-"

"You can't leave me." He replied in a menacing tone. "You can't."

"And you can't deny that things have been hard between us-"

"They haven't." He snapped. Dipper stared at him blankly, small tears forming in his eyes. "I still love you- You feel the same right?"

"Yes, I always will but sometimes when people are in love it doesn't work out and they have to separate when things get toxic-"

"IT IS NOT TOXIC!" Bill yelled causing the whole cafe to stare. Dipper went red from embarrassment before telling him to keep it down. "I won't keep it down, tell me why exactly you want to leave our 15-year relationship- our ENGAGEMENT." 

"It's been tense Bill- ever since y'know." Dipper's voice broke at the slight hint of the past event.

"That was years ago." The other mumbled. "You think it didn't affect me too?" 

"No It did, I saw it did- you wouldn't speak to me for a month." 

"I miss him too y'know, everyday I might not show it but I do." He explained. "It hurt but I tried to get past it and I thought we did."

"So did I but there's been a shadow over us." The brunette said voice breaking and tears welling down his face.

"Hey, it's okay." the other muttered trying to hold his hands but the Omega moved out of reach. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"It was hard for me, to lose so much in a single night- ever since then you've been distant and-"

"We still slept together," Bill said suspiciously. "We still had sex and had meals together."

"Sex is just SEX!" Dipper snapped. "I want love Bill, not fucking sex! How much does it take for you to make love to me and not some fucking bondage shit- LOVE!" He screamed and stood up. The employees looked over and the Omega slowly sat back down. "But all you do is just use me."

" **Use you!?** Use you? You can't be serious." He hissed wide-eyed. "I've done nothing but stick by you-"

"No, you were in the guest bedroom with Pyronica." Dipper spat angrily. Sadness morphed into anger and pure rage. He heard Bill sigh and put his head in his hands through a low groan.

"We aren't talking about that again right?" came the annoyed tone.

"That!? Bill, you cheated on me when I was at my weakest point." Dipper said heartbroken. 

"It was a meaningless fling!"

"Oh, that went on for four months?" Dipper asked. "Don't think I didn't know- You left her underwear in our BED, **OUR BED** BILL!" 

"I needed someone to talk to!" 

"No," Dipper said laughing and shaking his head. "You needed a new fuck toy." He replied and the Alpha just kept digging his nails under the table. Scratching the underside as if it was a man's neck. "You can't even deny it!"

"She meant nothing to me." He said. Pushing all of the anger down. "She didn't-"

"Bill you are lying through your teeth here," Dipper Whispered tearfully before getting up and storming out. He heard the shouting from the Alpha- calling his name to come back but he couldn't keep it in anymore. The lying cheating and hurt, this was the end wasn't it?

"Please just wait." He felt the hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't touch me!" He gasped out moving away. "You didn't think I knew didn't you-"

"I- It really meant nothing I swear." He begged, no pleaded. "I love you not that whore!" 

"Really?" Dipper asked. "Then why did you take her to Paris?"

"I needed my secretary- you know that!"

"Then why did you lie to me after the first time, why keep it going!?" He pleaded for an answer. "You couldn't have picked a worse time to betray me-"

"I needed a stress reliever." He said truthfully, defeated and ashamed. "But I proposed to _you_ \- I had kids with _you_ , I marked _you_ \- why? I _**love you**_ that's why."

"Yeah well." Dipper started. "Pyronica should be happy that she can have you." 

"I DONT FUCKING WANT HER!" Came the shriek red-eyed and boiling rage that poured out of the Alpha in front of the entire mall. "I'm sorry about what happened to Eric-"

"Don't say his name! Don't use him against me- please." The Omega sobbed. "I lost my son and you go have an affair! You wonder why I want to walk out!?"

"Our son. He was mine too." Bill replied as calmly as he could. "It was nobodys fault. It was a stillbirth Sapling, lots of Omegas have them no matter how healthy-"

"Do not justify it!" 

"I'm not-"

"I had just gotten over losing the twins, don't make me feel worse." He said as he walked away followed by the Alpha. "Was she better than me?"

"No, I used her okay- I wanted to- She was just my playtoy, your my prized-"

"Possession? I'm not object Bill."

"You know what I mean! I care about you, I gave up my whole life for you yesterday."

"And I gave up mine and look how you repayed me." Dipper muttered. "A broken family and a chest full of hurt? Thanks alot."

"Please,"

"It's getting late we should head back." He changed the subject.

They didn't speak more on the subject.


	13. Came Crumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dipper Found out about this affair and how Bill intends to fix it. Forever.

_"Make your decision Bill it's me or him." The Pink haired girl said as he slowly got out of bed. He felt dirty but it didn't phase him. He didn't want to choose- he loved the Omega but he didn't love her. He just needed a distraction, he didn't want to ask for sex all of the time, especially rough sex. The Omega was already hurting enough as it was and he was just adding to it, wasn't he?_

_"We can't keep doing this." He finally managed to get out as he pulled up his pants. Pyronica went wide-eyed expecting him to choose her. After all, he killed Kryptos for her, got rid of him for _her_. "It's not my fault that he couldn't keep the baby inside of him for another month-"_

_"Don't you dare blame him!" Bill snapped turning around in a flash to grab her by the neck and pin her against the headboard. "It was you who fucking caused it!" He screamed at her. He let go trying to not attract attention from the other staff._

_"Me? How did I fucking cause this?" She glared rubbing her neck before pulling up her bra. "You started this fling Bill- if you end it I'll tell him everything." She taunted._

_"No need." A cracked voice replied, Bill went wide-eyed and his head turned around as fast as it could to find his mate standing in the doorway, in three-day-old nighttime wear, sobbing. Before Bill could even try to explain Dipper ran off in tears, he heard the slam of the bathroom door and he cursed to himself._

_"Well now that he's aware hows about round two-"_

_"No." The Alpha growled. "It's over, I shouldn't have done this in the first place."_

_"But you did-"_

_"You were my fucking toy Pyronica, I never loved you- I never said I did love you because I do not." He stated standing up and trying to run after his obviously distressed mate._

_"Don't lie to yourself, you had more fun with me in four months than you did with him in ten years." She spat._

_"Be careful or I'll slit your throat- so drop it." He threatened and ran off._

The Alpha woke up in his own empty bed. Waking up to the sound of Sixer yelling for him to get his arse down to the kitchen for breakfast. Ford had reluctantly let him stay but he was sleeping in the breakroom, on the airbed. Dipper didn't want to be near him. He loved the Alpha he really did but for the sake of his last shred of sanity, he had to let him go. He used to dream about the day they would finally tie the knot- wedding knot. He used to dream of having a lavish wedding to celebrate the love but was there really any to begin with?

Bill groggily walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite Dipper. He was greeted with smiles by his daughters and a glance from Blaze. He hadn't said a word to Blaze since he almost hit him for ruining that deal. He felt a small amount of guilt but nothing more. The Beta known as Stanford sat down and read the newspaper as he munched on some toast. Dipper was staring into his cup of tea, watching the ripples move around in the hot beverage. The girls were talking quietly and Stan was busy opening up shop. 

Blaze kept glancing between Bill and Dipper. He obviously knew something had happened- he knew about the affair and his rother not making it. He knew the toll it had but he expected them to move on from it. After breakfast Blaze, Ford, Alcora, and Affine went into town for some new clothes and ice-cream while Dipper was still sat at the table along with Bill who awkwardly coughed.

Silence hit the room like a ton of bricks.

Until one broke it down.

"Can we please just talk?"

"Nothing to talk about," Dipper replied. He looked up to find a hurt expression on the Alpha's face. He sighed. "I love you I really do but you hurt me too much to go on-"

"Let me make it up to you!" 

"How?" Dipper asked. "How do I know you won't call Pyronica tomorrow and ask to hook up?" 

"She won't bother us-"

"You can't be so sure." He muttered and went away to go catch up on some TV shows he's missed for the past decade.

The Alpha pondered for a moment before picking up his black cell phone. He worked into the phone for a moment and removed a few things before calling someone. "Hey, Xanthar I need a favor."

He sat on the phone with his old friend looking at his nails and he smirked and nodded to himself. Xanthar knows exactly how to please him with his plans. "Sounds great- Just tell em I paid her off." He heard Pinetree move about in the room next door and kept his eye there in case he was listening in. "No, I know if you get caught I go back but I need this." 

He heard the man saw 'how much?'

"I need it more than I've ever needed a favor before- I'm on my last line here pal." He abruptly hung up with a simple "good." He sat down beaming to himself, all his problems should go away after this. 

He walked into the living area having hung up the phone on his old friend. He walked in to find Dipper gone. He looked around spotting a picture on the wall. Stan, Ford, Soo, Wendy, Mabel, and Dipper all looked happy together on their 13th Birthday. No longer than two years later the family would have been broken. He heard rustling in the gift store and some laughing coming from the Omega. Bill walked through and stopped at the door and tried to keep his tongue back. 

Dipper looked at the door when the floor creaked under the Alpha's weight and saw Bill stood there watching Dipper talk to a familiar face.

"Oh uh Norman this is Bill-" He stopped laughing and said quietly. 

"Alright?" Norman greeted cheerfully and Bill just narrowed his eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Sure." 

Dipper coughed awkwardly. "Um, Norman is an old friend I uh-"

"We were seeing each other right?" Norman piped up. "Before you vanished into thin air."

Bill tensed up. Of course, Pinetree saw people when he was in prison. Of course, they come back here to mingle with him. 

"Well, I best be going nice seeing ya, Mason. Go for a coffee later yeah?" He said backing away towards the door. Dipper smiled and nodded.

"It's a possibility." He replied. Bill had to grip his own hand, digging his nails into his palm and drawing blood. He watched those doe eyes spark with joy at the prospects of coffee with a _Beta_.

Once the gift store door closed Dipper looked at Bill and then to the drops of blood on the floor. "Bill your hand its-"

"Leave it!" The Alpha snapped in a low possessive growl before storming off. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and saw a message from Xanthar. 

_Job is done._

He should be happy that he doesn't need to worry about Pyronica right now but now he has an actual competition. And his Omega would choose him- wouldn't he?


	14. Fury Takes Hold

Dipper had met up with Norman for coffee. It started out at a simple text asking where they should go to catch up, strictly as friends of course. Did Dipper tell Bill where he was going and who with? Heck no! He could sense the jealousy seeping out of the Alpha's skin when he even saw Norman for the first time. He's a jealous man and him and that emotion don't mix well unless you want to end up dead in a gutter somewhere. So instead Dipper told Bill he was going along to the doctors to pick up Affine and Alcoras dynamic test results. He had gotten a 'do it yourself' kit for the DNA and needs to collect the results which he will do so before going to the coffee store.

It went by fast and he now had the letters in his backpack as he walked up to the familiar bookshop/coffee place where he spent most of his days with Mabel (When she let him out of her sight that is). The familiar doorbell rang as he slowly opened the door. It's been a long time and the staff has changed but not the atmosphere. Scents of freshly crushed coffee beans and the scented vanilla candles wafted into the air. He saw Norman wave over and he smiled before taking a seat opposite him. But something felt in the pit of his stomach, it was like the feeling of guilt. So what if he met up with a friend for coffee- yes he was planning on dating him before Bill had erm rearranged his living arrangements but he's not even with the Alpha anymore and he made that perfectly clear.

Sure Bill had been trying for the past couple of days. Making breakfast in bed. Offering to take his shifts at the gift shop- buying him shit he didn't need. It was all a sweet gesture but its hard to forgive sometimes. 

"You okay you look a bit dazed?" Norman piped up after ordering two large coffees. 

"I'm fine- jut been to the doctors to pick up these." He said gently and placed the letters on the table.

"Oh," Norman said. He knew those letters anywhere. He often recalled the disappointment on his father's faces from finding out his only son is a beta. "You going to open it?"

"I can't." Dipper exhaled. "C-could you-"

"Read them? Sure." Came the warm smiled as he opened them ever so carefully with soft hands. He opened the folded papers and almost brown-green eyes scanned the words and names to which they belonged to.

"Well?"

"Affine Cipher- a young female Alpha." 

Dipper exhaled. That was good enough. Now he was two alpha children to deal with.

"Alcora Cipher-"

A long irritating pause as Norman had to double-check.

"Omega."

Dipper didn't even emote at the words. He laughed nervously. "Say that again?"

"Shes an Omega, Dipper."

His laughter turned into crying almost instantly. He hid his face with a single hand. "Hey what's wrong?" Norman jumped up to go sit next to him. He held the crying Omega close. Too close.

"Oh god, she's an Omega!" He said. "It's hard out there for us- I can't bear to see my sweet Alcora go through what I went through and- Oh god." He hiccuped out. Norman just held him close to comfort him as a friend but the bell door ringing and loud footsteps approaching caused him to look up. Red eyes staring at him.

**"Who the fuck are you?"**

"Excuse me?" Norman asked confused.

Dipper's eyes widened at the deep growling voice. He sat up from the hug. "Bill-"

"You told me you went to get food." He growled red eyes blazing.

"I-"

"So you think you'd forget our bond did you?" He grabbed the Omega's wrist and tried dragging him out of the booth they were sat in. 

"Hey, dude watch it-" Norman tried to defend the Omega but Bill just pushed him back down onto the seat.

"You watch it before I do something I'll regret. Don't touch my mate or else." He hissed before letting go of Dipper who was wide-eyed at him. He turned to the Omega with hurt but angered emotion plastered in his eyes. "I know I've been trying really hard to make it up to you. I'm not perfect. But you trying to replace me with someone else, a _Beta_ at that? Such a fucking hypocrite." He scoffed and stormed out of the store.

"Bill wait!" Dipper pleaded. He turned to Norman who was just as stunned. "I-I'm sorry I need to-" He stuttered out before grabbing his letters and bag, dashing out of the store after his alpha. "Bill!" He yelled watching the blonde storm down the streets, obviously ignoring the pleas. He felt like shit. He was just as bad as Bill, in a hard time he was honestly going to just use Norman as an emotional escape- like what Bill did with Pyronica.

"Alpha wait!" He yelled and Bill stopped and looked over his shoulder with a clenched jaw. "Where are you going?" Dipper breathed, out of breath from running, he approached slowly in case he lashed out.

"To beat up a tree if you don't mind." Came the gritted response.

"I'm sorry!" Dipper burst out. "I needed some support I got the dynamic letters- It was a hug because I was upset that-"

"IM YOUR SUPPORT!" Bill screamed suddenly. "I'M YOUR MATE FOR FUCKS SAKES YOU COME TO ME!" He was acting like a jealous child at this point. "I've been right there- every day. But you want that _Beta_?" Like venom on his tongue, Dipper flinched. He knew that Bill wasn't fond of the idea of Omega's and Betas being together but this was a whole new level.

"I know but you hurt me-"

"And you hurt me!" He shot back. "You were going to leave me for _that_ even though I love you so much that I can't even describe." 

"I'm sorry."

"Well it's like you said, something can't just take a 'sorry' to fix-" The blonde turned to keep walking away but paused again. Dipper said something.

"I love you too."

"I know."

"And I forgive you for the Pyronica thing." He stuttered out. "I understand the whole, I don't want to go to my mate for support as it might affect them too. Your right I was going to use Norman as some kind of escape. and you have every right to be angry with me like I was you. I'm sorry." A sigh left his lips which were watching as silent tears fell beside across the Omega's cheeks. Turning around, Dipper was going to walk away but footsteps behind him (Even though he thought it was Bill running away) and a hand grabbing his own stopped him. Head turned to meet golden eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry too." A whisper before a hand gently pulled the other into a tight embrace. The Omega let go- he began to cry into the warm chest as the Alpha just hugged him closer and tighter. "Shh, it's okay." He soothed and rubbed his back. "Just let it out."

"I'm so fucking sorry." Came the gasping through crying and tears.

"I know, so am I." Bill looked up to see Norman watching them from down the street. He narrowed his eyes and let go of the hug to wrap an arm around his mate's waist. He walked the Omega home. No beta was getting him.


	15. The Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Chapter. Yup.

The mated pair didn't bring up the events of the previous day. Or the day before that considering three days had passed since those events. Instead, the Omega was isolated in his bedroom. The Alpha would glance in sometimes to make sure the other is not crying or in distress and leave him alone. They had made up but something was missing. Dipper had told the twins their dynamics and Alcora wasn't phased by being an Omega. She didn't really care but rather just smiled and bounced off to go draw some more pictures in her shared room. Blaze went to school which he struggled with considering he hadn't been to a public school since he was five years old. He made some friends, mainly Alpha's but there was one Omega he had his eye on. His name was Yuna Dowling and the brunette Alpha fell hard for him as soon as he sat next to him in their shared math class. Dipper and Bill would tease their son about this newly found crush but rather encourage him to at least try to court him.

Dipper was scrolling through his phone and transferring his files from his old one onto it. He had bought himself a new model to start his new life and was currently transferring the files on the old phone's calendar. He would schedule things like birthdays or things he had to do. But also, he would schedule heats and a certain Alpha's ruts to be aware of when and what to expect. He felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the date on the screen and the event on the calendar. He completely forgot about the Alpha's rut and he groaned to himself. He hopped up and walked towards the spare boiler room where Bill was sleeping at night. He walked in and looked about. There was no smell of a rut or aroused mate about. He walked inside and peeked around the little belongings the Alpha had. 

The door opened behind him and the Omega turned around and squeaked. Cipher froze in the doorway, obviously expecting the house to be empty considering Ford and Stan went out with his children hours ago. He must have assumed the Omega went with them on a family day out. Anyways back to the moment in hand, the Omega stared at the very naked Alpha who was still wet from his shower. 

"I-I wasn't snooping around!" Dipper blurted out, going beet red and toppling over boxes on the floor. He was rather clumsy but when he was flustered he was even more clumsy and rather described as a train wreck waiting to happen.

"I thought you were gone?" He asked more than stated. Dipper saw the towel on his shoulder and how Bill didn't even try to cover himself. Rather, he walked past the Omega to pick up bottles of spray and other cosmetic stuff. He looked over his shoulders and smirked. The Omega was staring wide-eyed at his form. "Come on it's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"I wasn't expecting it!" 

"When are you ever expecting it though?" Came the chuckle. He groaned as he stretched his shoulder out and applied the deodorants and other smelling stuff. The Omega flushed again and looked at the floor while he sat on the bed. Biting his lip.

"Don't bite your lip." Bill glared at him. Thank god he was turned away keeping his manhood out of sight. Least he had some dignity left. "If you do that I won't be able to hold back."

"Hold back?"

"Have you looked at the date?" Bill asked. "My ruts coming up I can feel it pooling in my stomach. I had a shower to cool off." The Omega was going to bite his lip again but stopped. 

"Wait so you've already started?" Dipper jumped up and backed toward the door which was obviously closed by now.

"I guess so. The start is always easy to control."

"And you didn't buy and suppressants or anything?"

"Nope." He replied popping the 'P' in his reply. "I was just gonna wait it out, maybe fuck the bedpost who knows?" He joked. He could honestly feel himself slip away at every glance at the Omega, his mate right there, flustered for him and him only.

He coughed and motioned to the door. "Anyways I think you should go before I go all nuts on you." 

"I- Okay." Dipper nodded timidly before turning around and reaching for the door handle. He grabbed it, he knew he grabbed it but he didn't turn it. He didn't unlock the door and open it. Instead, he exhaled and focused on the sounds of the Alpha moving about, fiddling with things in the room. "A-Are you sure your gonna be okay?" He stuttered.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" He rasped out. This Omega needed to get out of here. Bill plonked himself on the bed and groaned into the pillow. This was infuriating. He heard the door close shut and the lock turn but when he peeked out from behind the pillow he saw the Omega standing there fiddling with his shirt. "What are you doing Pinetree?" He asked in a slurred voice. Pupils began dilating and his vision was starting to blur.

"What does it look like?"

There was no response for a while until the Alpha's vision became clear again. Stupid wave of hormones messing with his head. His eyes widened- He was stripping! "What are you doing?!" He growled out in annoyance but didn't object when the naked Omega crawled on top of him slowly. He could feel himself get hard at the skin to skin contact.

"It's not what I'm doing, it's what your about to do." Came the mutter. He couldn't hold back before the rut fully kicked in and he let out an animalistic growl before tackling the smaller form that was on top of him. Pinning the smooth flesh to the cotton bed he breathed into the Omega's ear with pants of want and lust. His eyes were starting to go red and Dipper knew he can't escape now. Instead, he let out a purr when the Alpha's tongue licked at the mate mark on his neck, he bucked his ass up to rub against the blondes hard erection which caused the Alpha to keen. Pinned down never felt great but the sensation of kisses and nips at his neck felt beyond blissful.

It was small pecks and nips at his inner jawline as his hand was pinned above his head by one of his mates stronger arms. Then came the sucking of tender flesh near the mate mark and low moans filled the old boiler room. The feeling of clear slick as it ran down his inner thigh would normally cause disgust from the Omega but he couldn't care less anymore. The sounds it made when the Alpha would try to grind against him were lewd and it caused more arousal than it should have. Between the grinding and love bites, he could feel Bill throb against his backside and he would mewl to encourage it. Oh god, how he wanted him- No he needed him. If the Alpha wasn't careful he would start a pre-heat in the Omega. 

"Alpha," Dipper whined as large canines sunk into his neck cause the brunette to tip his head back with a loud groan. He loved the feeling of being bitten. It was odd as he used to hate it and scream but now he found it sinful. Teeth still sunken in the flesh the Alpha tried to align himself while Keeping the Omega in place like a male cat would do to the female. He slowly bucked his hips forwards and the leaking tip of his prick slowly and agonizingly pushed through the rim of raw warm flesh. He entered slowly before bucking forward to jerk inwards. He could feel his length slide in with ease as the Omega's walls pulsed around him with want. 

"You feel so good." The Omega hummed which caused the growl of approval from the Alpha who was still biting him. The vibrating of the growl caused his neck to shiver. God, why did he find this so sexy? He let go of the flesh between his sharp teeth watching beads of crimson pour down the shoulder and paint his skin a scarlet red. He lapped the blood up with his tongue as the figure below arched his back with a keen of bliss.

Pulling out to feel the whispers of cool air around his length before plunging back into the warmth of the Omega made his prick leak more and more. Beads of cum would drip out of the hole with each thrust which was tastefully combined with low moans of sex filling the room. Growls of approval and the sounds of skin slapping skin, sucking of flesh and mewls danced across the walls. They didn't care how loud they were. The Omega would suck in the Alphas cock in as if it were his last lifeline- to feel the Alpha move inside him with twitches and vibrations from his growls made his abdomen pool with heat.

"I-I Oh Fuck yes." Came the ramblings. Before he knew it he was letting go and gushes of slick mixed with cum oozed out of the rim of his hole and the sudden dam of fluids cause the Alpha to buck and lowly let out of what seemed to be his own growl of release. 

They let go of one another as the knot slowly shrunk inside making it easy to pull out. Dipper felt kisses peppered to his cheek and the golden eyes return to their normal glorious colour. "I love you."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he flipped himself over onto his back. "I love you too." 

They shared a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* Sooo This was sinful. I'm giving out holy water for this bad smut (my friend helped me lol)


	16. Another?

The summer nights were turning cold. Leaving the Shack and its lack of heating cold as ice. Stan said he wasn't gonna pay no big guy some money for some heating. "Make fire like we used to!" He said. As if they were cavemen. Alcora and Affine were the first to wake, it had been silent all night and they snuck into their older rothers room. Blaze was draped out on the bed. His arm dangling off one end with the sheets all messed up, some not even covering him properly. He began to snore which Alcora couldn't keep in her giggling. The twins walked out and left him to his teenage slumber. They were cold and Affine could feel her hands going numb. Honestly, if they had to spend one more night in what felt like Antartica she was going to throw a riot at the elderly Pines Alpha. Alcora knocked timidly on the door to their parent's room and peered in. She saw Dipper with a reading lamp on, sat up in bed, and reading a book. He noticed the girls and motioned for them to come in. They kept quiet as Bill was still snoring his head off in his sleep.

"Hey whats up?" Dpper whispered.

"I'm f-freezing!" Affine whispered in a huff. He dragged his daughter into the bed to keep warm. The two had a struggle moving around Bill without waking him up.

When the Alpha did wake however it was because of loud yelling downstairs. He looked to find his girls bundles up beside Dipper who had just woken up too. He sat up dazed and confused. "I would say good morning Pinetree but why the fuck is Fez screaming this time?" He complained running a hand through his unusual messy golden hair. Dipper got up out of bed and before he could do anything he felt a sickness overcome his body. It was like someone had put him six feet under in a tub of ice but fed him with the sickliest of treats that made his stomach churn. He gasped which sounded more like a quiet choke before running to the main bathroom on the second floor to throw up. 

"Are you okay?" He heardBill call out to him.

"Yeah, It must have been stans new recipe he was trying out last night. It was vile." He explained wiping his mouth and walking into the dim bedroom.

"Thank God." Bill sighed. "For a second there I thought I might have got you pregnant again." 

Dipper froze nd just stated while the twins watched. "And that would be a bad thing?" He asked. "I'm not 40 Bill I'm barely 32 yet it's not like it can't happen." He huffed sitting on the end of the bed and playing with Alcoras brown/hazel locks of hair. 

"No it's just after last time- would you want to go through that possibility again?" He asked and Dipper stayed silent. 

"Possibly." He muttered. Just before Bill was about to ask something else a familiar yelling filled downstairs and Dipper felt numb.

"It's her!" Alcora gasped and his under the covers. Affine on the other hand glared and stomped out of the room with Dipper calling after her in a panic. He knew who it was and he couldn't face her. Affine marched downstairs in her PJ's to be greeted with Stan and Ford screaming at their great-niece. It wasn't until she noticed Affine that she began to get even angrier.

"So that's where you've been you, stupid girl!" Mabel yelled at Affine who glared and grabbed onto the stair pole. 

"Leave her alone Mabel!" Ford yelled but she shoved the Beta out of the way to grab the girls wrist. She saw Affine's sharper canines and began to laugh.

"Just cause your an alpha doesn't scare me." She taunted and was about to throw her to the floor before a low growl from the top of the stairs caused her to pause.

"Shooting Star!" Bill beamed and walked downstairs, sure he didn't look as threatening in just a black robe but his face looked pissed. "Get your filthy hands off of my daughter."

"You." She glared. But not at Bill, at her twin who was meekly hiding behind his Alpha. "You ruined everything!" She screamed at her brother.

"Mabel-"

"Don't!" She yelled tears running down her face. "You killed her-"

"You abused my kids!" Dipper yelled back.

"Call it revenge you pathetic slut."

Before she could do anything more Bill threw the brunette Alpha against the wall an held her by the neck before whispering something to her that was no audible. Her eyes went wide and before anything else happened she swore to kill them all before slamming the shack door on her way out. Dipper ran back upstairs in tears and Bill followed at the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut. He walked into the Omega on the floor, face buried on the bed sobbing. He put a hand on his back and they stayed like that for a while.

"Don't listen to her." He said gently and helped him sit up when he stopped crying. "Did you mean what you said before?" He asked.

"About what?"

"Another baby?" The Alpha said.

v"I guess so. I don't know if its the best idea." Dipper muttered.

"We could always wait." He nudged the other. "Besides we have our hands full with three at the moment."

"I have been feeling sick a lot," Dipper said with a choked gasp. "What if I already am?" 

"Then you are. Nothing to be scared about."

"Promise me you won't fuck this second chance up." Dipper pleaded. The blonde stayed silent and nodded with a weak attempt at a comforting smile. The two hugged and stayed like that for a good few hours. Little did the Omega know that his Alpha wouldn't mind another child. If anything he will be nothing but supportive of the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but any theories of what might happen? Bill and Dipper will appear about 3 chapters in I promise <3 Sorry for the wait guys.


End file.
